


Hibari Kyoya Owners guide

by I_Move_The_Stars_For_No_One



Series: Owners Guide [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I hope they amuse you too, I love these stories for some reason, They Just amuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Move_The_Stars_For_No_One/pseuds/I_Move_The_Stars_For_No_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to properly care for your Hibari unit and not get killed in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibari Kyoya Owners guide

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net on my account Breebree811 before I moved it here.

Congratulations you are now the proud owner of a Hibari Kyoya unit! If you would like to survive owning this unit it is recommended you read the following.

Manufacture

Name: Hibari Kyoya He will respond to Hibari san, Hibari sama, and Hibari. It is not recommended that you try and use his first name. Or any funny nicknames either.

Age: 16-26 (Depends if you buy the regular version or the 10 year version)

Height: 5'6

Weight: 128 pounds

Date of manufacture: May 5

Favorite phrase: I'll bite you to death

The Hibari Kyoya Unit comes with the following.

One Namimori Junior High formal uniform set

One Namimori Junior High uniform black coat

One Namimori Disciplinary Committee red band

One suit

One pair of Tonfas

One pair of handcuffs

A box weapon and several rings to open this box weapon

One Vongola cloud ring

One Hibird unit

Removing your HIBARI KYOYA unit from his box

If you do not follow these steps exactly the way your told too there will be blood shed. (your blood)

Never wake him up if he is asleep let him wake up on his own or there will be more blood shed. (still only yours)

You have several choices to remove him from his box.

Choice 1: Have your Hibird unit sing in front of the box he should smash his way out to get to the Hibird unit.

Choice 2: Have a female unit open the box. Examples: I-pin, Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru. The Hibari unit has a soft spot for girls.( Not in that way perverts) Children Units may also work he thinks its beneath him to fight a child.

Choice 3: Have a Reborn or Dino Unit waiting near by incase Hibari decides to go on a rampage.

Programming

Discipline/perfect: Are you having troubles in your neighborhood? Bullies getting out of hand? Is there no order are law obeying? Well no worries Your Hibari unit will take care of that for you. He will Install order and make people obey the laws.

Bodyguard/fighter: Need a bodygaurd or professional fighter The Hibari unit can do this. He is virtually unstoppable so he makes the perfect bodyguard . The Hibari unit can also be a professional fighter and win you trophies and money. If he does not want to fight those weak herbivores bribe him. A fight with your Reborn unit should the trick.

Pet lover/sitter: Hibari Unit loves small fluffy animals. So he will be the perfect Pet sitter.

Modes

Cool, Calm, and collected (default)

Sadistic: The Hibari unit is an extremely sadistic unit.

Angry: Usually only happens when crowded or bumped into by weak herbivores.

Pissed off: Pretty much only happens when a Mukuro unit is near.

Caring: locked

Relationships with other units:

Rokudo Mukuro: The Hibari unit hates the Mukuro unit and if you dont want millions of dollars worth a repairs and hospital bills keep them apart.

Reborn: The Hibari unit has wanted to fight the reborn unit for some time but the Reborn unit always manages to get out of it. It is not necessary to keep them apart. It might even be wise to have a Reborn unit to keep the Hibari unit under control.

Dino: The Hibari Unit has a Teacher/student bond with the Dino unit and may be willing to listen to the Dino unit occasionally. It would be a good idea for you to have a Dino unit or have a friend by one.

Tsuna: The Hibari unit thinks Tsuna is a weak herbivore until he becomes the 10 year version. The Hibari unit will try to bite Tsuna to death constantly. For your Tsuna units safety you may want to keep your Hibari unit away from your Tsuna unit.

Cleaning/feeding/rest: Your Hibari unit can clean and feed himself and it is not recommended you try and help him. ( more of your blood will be shed)

The hibari unit will need lots of rest and will not take it well if you wake him.

Frequently asked questions:

Q: My Hibari unit will not quit trying to bite my neighbors Mukuro unit to death. What do I do?

A: Did you not read the manual? The Hibari unit hates the Mukuro unit keep them away from each other.

Q: When I opened the box to let my Hibari unit out a baby with a red outfit and a braid came out instead. What do I do?

A: Opps you got the Fon unit instead send him back and we will send your Hibari unit to you free of charge.

Q: Why will my Hibari unit not talk to my other units?

A: The Hibari unit is not a social unit. To be honest you would have better luck getting pigs to fly than getting Hibari to be social.

Conclusion:

If you can not handle any of this it would be wise to send your Hibari unit back and get one you can handle. For those who think they can handle it good luck.

Also we will not be held responsible for any damage caused by the Hibari unit. You bought the Hibari unit and if you did not read the manual its not our fault.


End file.
